Safety performance of photovoltaic systems has attracted more and more attention, and components in the photovoltaic systems have become an important aspect of safety because of the huge number of the components. There is a lack of reliable and stable component-level monitoring and analysis systems in the market. In practical applications, for example, in a cloudy condition, as illumination changes dramatically, a great difference between uploading time of components may lead to asynchronous data, causing the data to be invalid. A method for uploading data in a conventional technology or product may be a host query method, which is slow and results in asynchronous data; or may be a method in which an average value or a cumulative sum of data over a period of time is uploaded, which results in a poor real-time performance and cannot reflect real-time changes.